A Revived Love An itachi one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Back when the Uchiha clan was prosperous and Itachi was an honest Konoha shinobi, there was a girl whom he loved, but with the massacre of the uchiha clan, he was forced to kill her. Years later he finds himself meeting ... her ghost? or has he lost it?


**Name: Akemi Cielo**

**Age: 19**

* * *

"This is Akemi Cielo" Pein introduced me briefly

"Nice to meet you" I smiled as I looked at most of the Akatsuki

"Another new member un?" The blond spoke "Deidara" he smiled "This here's..." he pointed to the man next to him "Hidan" he continued pointing along the line "Kakuzu, Zetsu and..." he sighed "and Tobi"

"Hi!" Tobi yelled "Tobi is a good boy" he picked me up in a big hug causing me to giggle

"Nice to meet you too" I smiled as he sat me down

"The others are on a mission 'un so I'll introduce them to you later"

"Thanks Deidara" I smiled as I felt Tobi tug my sleeve

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi show Akemi to her room" I nodded

"Lead the way" I followed him to my room; he waved as he carried down the corridor to his own room most likely. I looked around the bland room seeing a robe on the bed, I sighed "I can't wear that... I'll look like a man" I slipped my backpack off my shoulders taking out my sewing kit "easy to fix that problem" I smirked I began to destroy my robe. After an hour of constant sewing I was finished I picked up my net shorts as I headed into the bathroom to change. Tightening the belts I headed out of my room as I passed a mirror I paused looking at my orange hair that fell down my back I reached up swiftly plaiting it before continuing to walk to the main rooms, familiarizing myself with the base."Konan!" I yelled as I ran up to her

"A-Akemi" she looked at me surprised

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just I didn't expect you to talk to me so soon."

"Why?"

"I was the one who took you from your home, I thought you'd hate me"

"Why would I hate you, you did what you did, plus I don't really have an attachment to Konoha" she nodded as we walked into the main sitting area, sitting on the couch she asked

"Why do you plait your hair? It looks so nice down"

"Someone liked it plaited so I've always worn it that way"

"Who? A boyfriend?" she leaned closer awaiting an answer

"I... don't know" I sighed "I don't remember anything from before four years ago when I woke from a coma... nobody knew who I was; all I could remember was my first name, Akemi. I couldn't remember my family, my clan. Some days I stared at the sky looking for answers so I named myself Akemi Cielo... Cielo means sky in a foreign language; it's not very common nowadays"

"Wow, you forgot everything, I wonder what happened?"

"I don't think of it often, sorry for telling you about it; after all it's not interesting"

"No, I'm glad you told me" she smiled "I meant to tell you. I love your outfit" I giggled

"Thanks, I don't see how you can wear it the way you do, to me it screams man clothes" she chuckled as a Pein walked into the room

"Konan" she stood as she waved goodbye as they left the room. Stretching I sighed as I grabbed the remote pressing play causing some calm relaxing music to play on the stereo. I yawned.

*Kisame's POV*

I stretched as we strolled into the base , another boring mission finished

"So... what are you doing now... no missions for a few days..."

"..." No answer as usual I sighed as we walked towards the main room to see who was there when Itachi stopped in his tracks

"What the- you look as if you've just seen a ghost, or a really pretty girl" I peered around the corner to see a red-headed beauty asleep on the couch "Pretty girl it is" I whistled causing her to wake up, before she opened her eyes Itachi disappeared from sight

"Hi" she smiled as she wiped her eyes "Sorry I must have fallen asleep" she stood up "I'm Akemi Cielo"

"Kisame" I grinned "are you a new member? "

"Yeah!" she smiled "It's nice to meet you by the way" this girl is far too nice to be in Akatsuki. Nice body too. Though why did Itachi disappear like that? "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing just tired that's all" I smiled, did he know her?

*Itachi's POV"

I sat in my room on the corner of my bed "she's supposed to be dead... I killed her" though in a way I'm happy she's alive "She'll hate me" especially after that.

"Itachi!" Kisame banged on the door "Open up!" sighing I walked over to the door opening it with a glare intended for Kisame though it met hers "Meet Akemi Cielo, our newest member"

"Akemi Cielo" maybe it isn't her after all...

"This is Itachi, he doesn't speak much... or do much at all... that's about as much as I can tell you, oh and don't get him angry" he leaned closer to her "not a good idea at all" she smiled

"But he doesn't seem like such a bad guy maybe a bit mysterious but not evil. Nice to meet you Itachi" she sounds like her too

"Likewise" I muttered

"If you'll excuse me I need to go see Pein about my first mission, so I'll see you around" she waved as she headed towards Pein's office

"Itachi" I turned to Kisame "What's between you and her?"

"She resembles someone I know"

*Akemi's POV*

"Akemi, your mission is to get your ring from Orochimaru"

"Ok" I nodded

"Just as a precaution I'm going to assign Itachi to assist you as he has already beaten him once"

"Fine with me" there was a knock on the door as Itachi entered

"Itachi, you are to go on a mission with Akemi" he nodded as we were beckoned to leave. We headed to Itachi's room so he could gather his things so I explained the mission as we walked then we headed to my room I picked up my pouch and attached them before picking up a locket walking out I fastened it around my neck

"That locket..." I heard him whisper I turned to face him "Where did you get it?"

"I've always had it" I smiled "It's the only thing I have of my past life"

"past life?"

"I know it sounds strange but four years ago I woke up from a coma and nobody knew who I was, neither did I..." we left the hideout and headed towards Orochimaru's base

"Do you want to remember?"

"Maybe" I smiled as I looked to the sky "Two hours..." he looked at me curiously "We have two hours to find shelter, there's going to be a storm, a big one too" he nodded

"Those mountains are covered in caves"

"We'll rest there then" I smiled as we sped off in that direction. "This'll do!" I smiled as we walked into a slightly obscured cave, I was greeted by a wave of warm air "It's warm...I'm going to go investigate!" I skipped into the dark cave.

*Itachi's POV*

I watched as she skipped further into the cave, sighing I started a fire before leaning against the wall watching the flames

"_Itachi!" she grinned as she ran ahead her hair blowing in the wind, I flash stepped in front of her as she tackled me to the ground kissing me softly._

You look so much like her...

"_Do it" she stated bluntly "Orders are orders, by killing me you can save Sasuke" she smiled as she kissed me "Goodbye" she whispered as she grabbed my katana forcing it through her stomach before falling limp in my arms._

"Itachi!" Akemi yelled "Don't go down there" she stopped and sat near the fire "it looks as if it could collapse with a bit of force" she smiled. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder as the rain plummeted to the ground, causing her to jump slightly,

"Are you afraid?" she shook her head

"Just a bit on edge" she smiled her eyes full of conflict, they knew to be afraid, perhaps they remember that she lost her family to lightning, her house turned to flames.. "Itachi..." she mused "If you don't mind...can we talk?"I raised an eyebrow as she smiled "Just to pass time" so that you don't think about the lightning,

"Why... did you join the Akatsuki?"

"I... guess it was because ... I wanted to find the person who cares about me... the one who gave me this locket" she smiled "If I hadn't lost my memory maybe we could still be together" she fiddled with the clasp opening it "Happy third anniversary. Maybe he's still out there, maybe he can tell me who I am" if you knew who you are you wouldn't smile anymore. I watched as she shivered, she always was prone to the cold I sighed

"Come here" she walked over to me standing with her arms around her small frame, I lifted my cloak beckoning her to sit beside me. She smiled as she sat beside me our bodies touching slightly

"I knew, you were a nice person" she snuggled closer to me, like she always used to,

"_Morning Mikoto" She smiled as we walked down the stairs_

"_Morning, did you sleep well?" _

"_Yeah, thanks again for letting me stay here" _

"_Anything for my Itachi's number one girl" she giggled as we sat on the sofa she snuggled into my side_

"_I love you Itachi" she smiled as I kissed her forehead._

She hasn't changed much at all. "You should sleep Itachi"

"_I don't care if you're the ANBU Sharingan prodigy of Konoha you need sleep!"_

I nodded as I heard her humming a lullaby she used to sing to me and Sasuke to get us to sleep, and I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.

*Akemi's POV*

I woke to the sound of chirping birds and a soft breath, smiling I carefully moved from under his cloak being extra careful not to wake him from his sleep as I climbed down the mountain to find some food. A few minutes later I slipped past the rocks that concealed the opening "You're back"

"Morning Itachi" I smiled as I added some more wood to the fire playing a flat stone over the top placing the small boar on top of it to cook. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..." I smiled more as I turned the boar over,

"Thanks for last night" he nodded before checking his weapons. After we had eaten we headed towards Orochimaru's base stopping outside the entrance "A seal?"

"How do you know?"

"I just do" He's right how could I possibly know there's a seal when I can't see it, taking a breath I closed my eyes sensing my surroundings I placed my hands together forming the ram seal before pressing my hand on the lower corner and I felt the seal disperse, opening my eyes I reached for the handle opening the door. "Let's go" he nodded as we ran inside. After a few minutes of searching we ended up in a large chamber which was dimly lit, a scalpel flew out of the darkness I swiftly deflected it with my Kunai as a man stepped out of the shadows,

"Uchiha" he pushed his glasses up his nose "Sasuke isn't here, nor is Lord Orochimaru"

"Makes my job easier" I stepped forward "If you'll excuse me I have to get that" I smiled as my clone threw the ring at me, catching it I slipped it onto my finger "That's better" suddenly the boy smirked and moved his hand ever so slightly causing a string to gleam in the light "Damn!" I grabbed my kunai as hundreds of Kunai and shuriken flew at me I was about to deflect them when Itachi jumped in the way deflecting most of them at an exceptional speed, but a few cut his arm causing the blood to fly past me "Itachi!" I screamed as memories flooded back into my head

"_Akemi Uchiha reporting for duty!" I grinned as I jumped on Itachi's back "Itachi! You're back!" I smiled after all, he'd been on a mission and I hadn't seen him in a week _

"_Akemi" he sighed "What are you doing?" I jumped off his back moving my mask _

"_I'm about to kiss you" I leaned forward as I pecked his lips "And now I'm going to go pick up Sasuke" I flash stepped away to the academy_

"_Akemi" the little Uchiha smiled as he leapt into my arms _

"_Hey, How was school?" _

"_Normal" he stated bluntly "Is big brother back yet?" _

"_Yeah, he came back a few minutes ago actually"_

"_Can we go see him?" I nodded as he cheered as I held him in my arms, we headed towards the ANBU lounge where Itachi was sat reading a scroll, a grave expression on his face "Brother!" Sasuke yelled causing him to fold the scroll hiding it from view. He turned to us before poking Sasuke's forehead "Ow!" he pouted as he rubbed his forehead causing me to giggle_

"_Poor Sasuke" I kissed his forehead "he loves you really" I whispered causing a big grin to form, _

"_Akemi... I need to talk to you later" I nodded as I turned to Sasuke _

"_Shall we go home, I bet your mum has some nice food!" he nodded _

"_Then I can go and train, to be strong like Brother and Akemi!" I smiled_

"_Itachi are you coming too?" he nodded as he followed us out walking by my side he held my hand in his while I held Sasuke. "We look like a family" I whispered to Itachi before kissing his cheek, he looked lost. We headed to Itachi's house and Mikoto asked me to stay for dinner, it was always a nice dinner, though conversation was hard to come by when Fugaku was there but they were a family. Afterwards Sasuke went to train and Itachi beckoned me outside, we walked into town "What did you want to talk about?" _

"_I'll tell you later, I have a meeting with the Elders first" The elders, only the Hokage met with them, I nodded as he kissed my cheek and headed to the Hokage building. I followed silently before climbing onto the roof, closing my eyes I focused my chakra so I could hear the conversation._

"_The time has come, you must do it tonight"_

"_But what of Akemi, she was adopted into the Uchiha clan, surely she-"_

"_The order includes her!" The elder snapped "She is a member of the Uchiha clan as much as you are"_

"_We're already being lenient letting you keep Sasuke alive"_

"_And that is only because he is your brother and a child" _

"_I... Understand" he whispered as the door opened and a few people left "Lord Hokage"_

"_I can't make them change their minds Itachi, I'm sorry"_

"_Promise me, that you'll never tell Sasuke the truth. Let him live being proud of the Uchiha clan" _

"_I will... and I'm sorry" and with that Itachi left the room, I felt tears streaming down my face. "Akemi" the Hokage's voice bellowed "I know you're listening can you come here" I stood up and wiped my eyes as I climbed through the window_

"_Lord Hokage" I knelt in front of him "If I may... Why is Itachi being burdened with this?" _

"_You know what he is doing?"_

"_I pieced it together... I caught a glimpse of the scroll, the conversation... Why?" I yelled as the tears streamed down my face again "Itachi has always been loyal to you, and you make him do this... it's inhumane!" _

"_Akemi" he hugged me "I'm sorry, I was powerless to stop them" _

"_It's not your fault Lord Hokage" he offered me a handkerchief which I accepted as I wiped my eyes "It's just Itachi... is fragile... this ... might break him..." I sobbed _

"_If there was any other way, I would take it... but this is the safest way to prevent a third ninja war... Itachi doesn't want to live through that again" I nodded in agreement_

"_Sasuke... they're going to let him live?" he nodded causing me to smile "I'm glad" I handed back his handkerchief but he insisted that I kept it "I'm going to spend my last day with Itachi" he nodded as I jumped out of the window looking for Itachi._

"_Itachi!" I smiled as I ran beside him "Can we go to our spot?" he nodded as I ran ahead "Itachi" I yelled as there was a gust of wind causing my hair to go wild as I ran when Itachi flash stepped in front of me so I tackled him to the ground kissing him "Cheater" he smirked as he kissed me again._

"_Akemi" he muttered as I snuggled close to him as we sat beneath a tree watching the sun set "I love you, you know that right?" I nodded_

"_I know" I smiled "and I'll always love you no matter what you do" he looked at me before looking at the sky."We should go soon, you have to rest, you have a mission soon don't you?" he nodded as I kissed his cheek "Don't worry, everything will be fine" we stood up and walked to the Compound Itachi walked me to his house and we went to his room_

"_I need to go out" I nodded as I sat on the bed _

"_Be careful" I smiled as he jumped out the window. I walked to Sasuke's room to see that he was ok but he was nowhere to be found... "Must still be training" I smiled "He's a strong kid" but this will change him. I sat back in Itachi's room fiddling with locket he gave me for our anniversary, it wasn't long until I heard screams a yelling... it had began. I heard Itachi downstairs he had just killed his family... he had left them till last, no he left me till last. I walked downstairs entering the room he was in _

"_Akemi" he looked at me "I don't want to hurt you" _

"_I know" I walked closer to him "Do it" I stated bluntly "Orders are orders, by killing me you can save Sasuke" I smiled as I kissed him "Goodbye" I whispered as I grabbed the katana from his side forcing it through my stomach, I held back the pain as he held me in his arms, he looked so sad, but I knew... if he killed me he would be broken, slowly I let myself fade into the darkness._

I panted as I regained my breath, sitting up I realised I was in another cave, looking round I saw Itachi sat outside on a ledge lost in thought, silently I walked over to him sitting beside him "How's your arm?"

"Fine" He muttered

"That's good" I smiled, he stood up and turned to me

"We should hurry back" I nodded... how should I tell him... he thinks I'm dead.... That I'm someone else... We walked in silence and we arrived at the base I reported to Pein and headed to my room sitting on my bed I sighed

"I'm dead to him..."

"Akemi" Konan knocked on the door "Can I come in?" I wiped my eyes

"Sure" she entered the room closing the door behind her

"What's the matter? You seem out of it every since you came back" she looked at me "You've been crying too" she sat beside me before pulling me into a hug "You can tell me"

"I...I remembered everything..." I sobbed as I walked to the window

"That's good isn't it?"

"I don't know..." I took a breath "He thinks I'm dead"

"The one who gave you that locket?" I nodded

"He thinks I'm someone else, otherwise he'd have said something right?"

"Maybe not, men are somewhat awkward... who is it?"

"Itachi... I was his girlfriend... Akemi Uchiha... I was adopted into their clan when I was young, we were in ANBU together... I killed myself"

"You did what now?"

"I forced his sword through my lower abdomen... I knew he wouldn't do it... I did it to protect them ... I don't know" I fell to my knees "I still love him.... but he's moved on.... there's nothing I can do" I sobbed as she place a hand on my shoulder

"Shh" she hugged me rocking me back and forth "Everything will be fine"

*Itachi's POV*

I looked down at the photograph worn and fading with age "Akemi" I looked at it, our first date, we were only ten at the time but we loved each other with all our hearts. Sighing I laid down on my bed, it had been a week since I last saw Akemi. Konan mentioned that she was ill and it was contagious so nobody was allowed in except her. "Are you the same Akemi?" I understood why she did it, but how did she know, did someone tell her? the Hokage maybe? Did she see the scroll? I punched the wall causing it to crack which caused Kisame to run in "I should have saved her!" I cursed

"Whoa, Itachi" He chuckled "none or too much emotion, ever hear of a balance? Or have you finally lost it?"

"What's going on?" Konan banged on the door "Open up" Kisame unlocked the door and she stormed into the room, surveying the damage "I expect this from Hidan or Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, sometimes even Kisame"

"Hey!" he retorted

"But not you Itachi" she sighed "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Konan" A sweet angelic voice came from the doorway and she stood there beautiful as ever

"Akemi, you shouldn't be out of your room!"

"Yeah aren't you sick?" Kisame questioned, as she shook her head

"Itachi... may I... have a word?" I turned back to face her

"Akemi are you sure?" Konan asked as she nodded, I stood up as we walked out of the base so we could have some privacy; we sat on a nearby hill underneath a tree

"What is it?" I asked as she looked out to the horizon

"I... never meant to hurt you..."

"If you're referring to the mission it's nothing"

"No... I wasn't talking about that" she paused "I hurt your heart... when I tried to kill myself" I turned to her, could it really be "I know it sounds stupid and unrealistic but when you got hurt I remembered everything. Our first date, our anniversary, you tried to save me" I smiled "I love you"

"Akemi...Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Yeah, hello I'm an alive dead person.... that would go down so well"

"You're still sarcastic" she laughed and it was music to my ears

"I wasn't sure how you'd react"

"I told you before" I leaned over her "I love you" she leaned up pecking my lips

"I remember" she crawled out from under me "Though you knew who I was before, why didn't you tell me?" she pouted

"I thought you'd hate me"

"I'll love you no matter what" she smiled "Does that sound familiar?" I nodded as she grinned "Race you back" she broke into a run and I flash stepped in front of her as she tackled me to the ground kissing me "I knew you'd do that" she smiled as she snuggled close to me "I love you Itachi"

"I love you too" she smiled, I watched her. I was definitely glad she was alive I kissed her forehead "Promise me you won't go dying on me again?" she nodded

"I promise."


End file.
